Words Mean Nothing without Trust and Faith
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Being a leader is hard, and no one knows that better then Chase. Sometimes listening to your team is the best thing a leader can do. *Oneshot*


**A/N: A waaay old FanFic that for some reason I never posted! So here you guys go, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"It'll be fine."_

 _That was his promise._

 _Every time he led them into danger, that was his promise. Words he believed calmed them, assured them that they would in fact be fine. They were the hero's after all. They always won. And they always survived._

 _That's what Hero's do._

 _But sometimes their faith slipped. Those reassuring words began to mean so very little. Words have a tendency to do that if repeated too often. They lose their meaning._

 _Of course Chase never realised this. He never paid attention to the subtle signs that his team no longer believed in those three simple words._

* * *

"Chase are you sure this is a good idea"

"It'll be fine Bren."

"But Chase, if Klipse catch us then-"

"Bren, it'll be fine, okay. I promise."

Bren begrudgingly backed down from the argument, still grumbling to himself. It wasn't two minutes later they were caught. Bren had to resist the urge to say 'I told you so'.

Team Core Tech quickly grabbed the core, spinning into action.

However it didn't take long for them to figure out they were fighting a losing battle. Klipse's Monsuno had more seemed more powerful then usual and it didn't help that he had Tailz helping him.

"Chase we gotta go!" Bren urged as his Monsuno returned to its core defeated.

Chase hesitated, he didn't want to leave the battle so early. However a frightened cry from Bren brought his mind out of fight mode.

The teenage nerd was being attacked by none other then Dom Pyro and the mad man had him pinned. Chase sent Lock over who quickly dealt with the threat.

"Alright guys it's time to clear out!" He called to the rest of the team, the other teens replying with sighs of relief.

Chase grabbed Bren, pulling him up. With that the five teens took off running, narrowly making their escape.

"See Bren, I told you it'd be fine."

* * *

"Chase Sun, I feel as if I should not need to tell you this is unwise."

"And how else are we gonna get across Beyal?"

"Well perhaps we could construct a bridge from-"

"A bridge?! No way, that'll take too long. If we do it my way we'll be on the other wide in no time."

"Chase I still do not think-"

"Don't worry about it Beyal. It'll be fine."

At that Chase took off, using the small ledge to make his way across the cavernous ravine. Team Core Tech followed his lead, though somewhat reluctantly.

They made it half way across without incident. But when they came to gap in the ledge.

"Oh great, now how are we gonna get across Suno?" Dax asked somewhat pissed that they were obviously going to have to go all the way back and figure out a different route.

"We jump." Chase answered simply. And before anyone could protest he was flying through the air.

A thrill of fear passed through the group, Chase included, before his feet landed safely on the other side. He turned back to them, arms held out wide, "See, I'm fine."

It was at that precises moment that a rumbling could be heard from above. Team Core Tech looked up, only to wish they hadn't for the rocks that had balanced precariously above them were now shaking lose.

Dax jumped, motioning for the others to hurry up and jump. The quickly complied, Jinja jumping and landing on the other side just as lose dirt began to fall.

"Bren, Beyal, hurry up," Chase called, watching as small rocks started to tumbled down the cliff.

"I don't think I can make it!" Bren shouted back, voice choked with fear.

"You can Bren, but you must hurry." Beyal encouraged the smaller boy, urging him on as small rocks now bounced around them, occasionally hitting them.

Bren closed his eyes, trying to keep back the panic as he jumped. He landed, feet scrambling for purchase. Jinja reached out, grabbing him, pulling him back to safety.

Once the way was clear for Beyal, he too jumped, and with that the five teens made their way, as quickly and safely as possible, to the other side.

Once they were back on stable land they collapsed, gasping for breath.

"See," Chase huffed, "Told you it'd be fine."

Beyal turned toward him, a hint of anger in his usually peaceful eyes, "If that rock slide had happened a few seconds sooner, we would not be 'fine'."

Chase shrugged, "But it didn't, and we are, so stop worrying about it Beyal."

He turned away from the group and their accusing glares, "Come on guys, let's get going."

* * *

Jinja glared daggers at Chase, at least in her mind she did as he had left her, alone, in some back ally of a huge unknown city.

 _'It'll be fine, he says. I'll be back in a minute, he says.'_

Now here she was, surrounded by a gang, who had made their intentions clear. Very clear."

"Come on Jing', I'll show ya a really good time."

"I promise I'll make ya feel good."

"Don't be such a fucking prude Jingy."

Jinja grit her teeth and bore their words. Any other time she would have just wiped out Charger and show those boys what a real good time she was. But in a crowded ally way there would be no room for the Monsuno to move, plus she had to stay low in case of S.T.O.R.M spies.

"Back off!" She shouted, hopping her aggression would scare them off. But it only seemed to rile them up more.

"Ohhhh she's a feisty one alright."

"I haven't had me a fighter in a while."

"I'm looking forward to this."

They came at her and she launched an assault of angry kicks and punches at them, knocking quite a few back. However it didn't seem to matter how many she knocked back, more were there to replace them.

 _Damn it Chase, where the hell are you?_

The only reason he had left in the first place was to get food with Bren. Of course Dax had gone along and dragged Beyal with him, insisting the monk needed to try some new foods. Jinja had passed on the offer, not to fond of processed food.

They had shrugged and left, Chase insisting she stay hidden. She hadn't been to happy about being left in an ally way, alone, in a city she didn't know. But he just shrugged, aying those three words that were no longer a comfort to her. _It'll be fine._ Now she was really wishing she had gone with them, processed food or not.

As she hit another gang member, this time making sure he'd never be able to have kids even if he wanted them, she realized there were simply to many. She had to escape. But they were blocking her only exit.

All she could do was hope Chase arrived in time to save her. She hated that!

Then the unthinkable happened, one of them managed to get a grip on her hair. They pulled her off balance and place a knife against her throat.

She's cursing them, cursing Chase, cursing this whole god damn situation.

And before she had even finished her train of thought she was once again pulled off her feet, though this time it was because the boy holding her had fallen. She got up, kicking him once for good measure, then looked around.

And there he was, that smug bastard, standing in the middle of the gang of thugs the rest of Team Core Tech at his side. They were fighting, all of them, even Bren.

She jumped up to stand with them and slowly they drove back the gang who shouted profanities as they ran.

Breathing heavily Jinja turned on Chase to give him a piece of her mind, but before she could get a word in he beat her to it.

"See Jinja, all fine."

He even had the gall to laugh after he said it, and Jinja was stunned into silence.

Bren, Dax and Beyal all gave her knowing looks of sympathy as she silently fumed.

"Come on guys let's get going." Chase said, back turned to his four friends who all regarded him with varying degrees of silent anger.

* * *

 _Bloody Suno_ , Dax thought as he walked behind the so called _leader_ of their team. The past week had been strenuous for all of them, and everyone was losing their patience with the black haired teen. Now he had them stuck, again, in yet another impossible situation that would likely result in their deaths.

Surrounded by not only Medea and her goons but Jinja, Bren and Beyal had already been taken out with one of those Taser Disks, leaving him and Chase to fight them alone.

"Personally I blame you for this," Dax growled.

"Don't worry, everything'll be-"

"Don't you dare say it little Suno."

Chase shrugged then pulled out Lock's core, Dax doing the same. He might not be happy with the way Chase was leading the team right now, but he was the only leader they had.

Surprisingly the fight didn't last to long, though it wasn't without its injury's. Chase had gotten a pretty nasty bump on the head while Dax was pretty sure his arm might be broken. As well as that Jinja, Bren and Beyal had yet to wake up.

Chase and Dax sat by them, nursing their injuries, neither speaking to the other. A short while later they began to come to, and Chase's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Before Dax could interrupt him he gave Dax a smug looks and quickly said, "I told you everything would be fine."

Dax, Jinja and Beyal all gave him appropriately pissed off stares while Bren muttered to himself, "I don't _feel_ to fine."

Chase shrugged, pretending not to hear.

* * *

 _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot._

The words were a mantra in his head, constantly reminding him of his failures.

 _Idiot, Idiot,_ _ **Idiot**_ _._

There was no way everything was gonna be _fine_ this time, there was no way he could fix this with a smile and a joke.

He failed them. Again and again. He had hurt them. And now he couldn't fix this mess he had gotten them in to.

But he tried anyway. He was Chase Suno after all. He wouldn't give up til he was dead and gone.

"Don't worry guys, It'll be fine!"

The words were shouted over the rumbling of the cave in. But there was no confidence this time, no belief that the words were true. They could all hear it, so what was the point in even saying them.

Habit, he supposed. He had gotten so used to saying that, to having everything work out, that he never expected there would come a time where it wouldn't be true.

He knew they had been losing faith in him, for a long time now. He had simply been ignoring it, choosing to brush their concerns with his recklessness aside. They had let him lead them to their deaths. They had _trusted_ him and he had _failed_ them.

Now they were stuck with no way to escape.

"Guys I-I'm sorry…But I don't think everything is gonna be fine this time."

The words were said with resignation. He had given up. Given in. Had let his own words and thought be his downfall.

"Chase, what are you talking about?"

It was Bren who asked this, with all the childish innocence of a five year old.

"Bren, guys, I failed you. I lead you into a dangerous situation and now I can't get you out of it. We're trapped down here because I told you that everything would be fine when I knew it was risky."

He face fell into his palms now, knowing there was nothing else he could do or say.

"Bout time you finally realised Little Suno."

Chase's eyes narrowed, he deserved that sure but it didn't seem to fit the situation they were currently in.

"Yeah Chase, we've been trying to tell you that same thing for weeks now."

Okay Dax he would expect that from but _Bren_?!

"But you did not listen to us Chase, therefore we were forced to take drastic measures."

Oh right so now Beyal was in on it, and what drastic measures are they talking about.

"You remember that simulator you guys programed for my birthday?"

"Uhhhhh….Yeah?" Chase replied, obviously confused as to what that had to do with the cave that was about to crush them all.

"Well it wasn't exactly difficult to reprogram." Bren said with a happy smile.

"Wha-?!"

Chase stared at the four of them, mouth agape. Though he had worked out what they meant he was still trying to figure out why.

"We had to find some way to pull your 'ead back to earth Suno. Before you got us all killed with your recklessness."

Chase blinked as the cave surrounding them faded and the simulation room came into view. He was still standing in shock when the four of them embraced him.

"So it wasn't real. I didn't fail you guys?"

"No you did not Chase Suno."

"But things were getting pretty out of hand Chase."

"Jinja's right mate."

"We almost died like four times this past _week_!"

Chase rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, knowing what they said to be true.

"Alright guys, I'll tone the recklessness back a bit."

They grinned happily, knowing he'd keep his word, and he grinned back at them, just happy to know they would all live another day.

* * *

 _"It'll be fine."_

 _That was his promise._

 _Every time he led them into danger, that was his promise. Words he believed calmed them, assured them, that they would in fact be fine. They were the hero's after all. They always won. And they always survived._

 _That's what Hero's do._

 _Now though he knew those words were only as strong as the faith they had in him. As their leader, as their friend. If he lost their trust then those words lost their meaning._

 _Now Chase realized this. He paid constant attention to the signs, making sure that his tema would never lose faith in him or his words again._

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to review!**


End file.
